Answer For A Kiss
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: Gray's phone keeps going off but he doesn't want to get it. Bribing Natsu with a kiss is his solution. one-shot.


**A/N: **this is random gratsu fluff that I had for awhile. :)

it might be weird because part was written months ago and I finished the rest tonight... but hope it's still fluffable lol.

* * *

**Answer For A Kiss**

Natsu groaned at the sudden loud noise that rang through the once quiet room. His eye lids struggled to stay close but the ringing blaring made him peel an eye open. As soon as his vision cleared its fogginess, Gray, his boyfriend, came into eye sight. With his messy mop of midnight colored hair sticking out in every direction and splayed out on the pillow they shared, thin, slightly chapped lips parted open as soft sighs trailed out and an innocent boyish face, Gray was quite a sight for his amused boyfriend.

Natsu couldn't help but snuggle back into Gray's cool chest, eyes closing as he let out a contented sigh while pushing his face into where Gray's neck and collarbone met. The ringing from before left the pinkette's mind so he jumped when it loudly started back up.

From above him he heard Gray let out a groan. The older teen shuffled around some and groaned out again, this time forming a gruff sentence. "Natsu... ehn, answer that.."

The pinkette frowned and closed his eyes, arms coming up to wrap around Gray's back. "Not mine." he replied back childishly.

"Natsuuu.." Gray whined and buried his face into Natsu's soft hair. " 'M sleepy.."

"Graaay.." Natsu mocked and rubbed his nose against Gray's bare pectorals. "Me too.." the pinkette smiled impish like when he heard Gray's groans of protests.

"But you aren't the sore one!" Gray continued and Natsu quirked a brow, moving his head away from Gray's face and tilting his own up to stare into the pale one.

" 'Scuse me? Were you the one penetrated last night for 6 hours?" the pinkette demanded, glaring halfheartedly at Gray's closed eyes.

After a moments of silence, Gray answered, "Yes." He earned a smack. "Okay, no but you did exhaust me so the least you can do is answer my phone for me." the older male pouted, eyes still shut.

"You are closer to it, moron! You answer it!" Natsu huffed dropping his arms that held Gray and turned his back to him. Not a second later were there arms slipping around his own middle and a mouth brushing against his sensitive ears.

"Answer for a kiss?"

Natsu shivered but said nothing. Gray waiting until the pinkette glanced back and upwards. "That's all I get?"

Gray chuckled. "Just now you complained about being fucked too long."

Natsu blushed. "It wasn't complaining, it was me stating true facts."

Gray kissed his heated cheek. "Okay baby. So will you?"

The pinkette shook his head. "Nope." he popped his P. "I can get kisses from you all the time, see?" Natsu leaned up to snag what was rightfully his but Gray pulled back.

The ravenette laughed at the stricken look on his boyfriend's face. "Not if I set some boundaries. Only I initiate our kisses from now on."

Natsu's mouth fell open. "What?" he gasped. Gray tried to look serious.

"You heard me."

"Don't be a jerk-" Natsu said while grabbing the sides of Gray's face and pull him down. Just in time Gray grabbed Natsu's hands and removed them from his face. He tried not to laugh at Natsu's expression. He looked like his favorite toy was put in time-out.

Gray watched Natsu shoot up like a rocket and pick up his phone. "Ringringringringringring." the pinkette chanted under his breath.

The damn phone never did. Natsu cursed it. "How do you wanna go off when I'm asleep but stay silent when I WANT you to ring?" he questioned the phone.

'My boyfriend is adorable.' Gray thought to himself before settling against the bed. He closed his eyes and turned away from Natsu. "Don't try to molest me in my sleep. I'll know." with that Gray slowly succumbed sleep while Natsu's mouth dropped open.

"Graaay don't do this to me! You seriously think you can go away without trying to get some of these lips?"

Gray ignored him.

Natsu pouted.

The stupid phone never did ring either. Not until ten minutes later Natsu thought up the perfect plan and grabbed his own phone and dialed Gray's number.

Gray blinked his eyes open when the ringing began. It only registered to him that it was his phone before a weight was on him and wet moisture covered his mouth. Chuckling Gray turned on his back, Natsu falling on top of his chest grinning like a winner.

"Didn't have to wait long huh?" Natsu waved Gray's ringing phone back and forth in his face. Gray looked at the device and chuckled fondly.

"Nope, because I have an impatient boyfriend."

Natsu scoffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" he held on fast when Gray sat up and pointed at the screen where it showed in big letters **FLAME BABE DIALING**.

Natsu could only stare at his massive mistake while Gray's chuckling turn to a full laughter. Natsu pouted even when he was flipped over, caged underneath Gray's body. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." Gray laughed and Natsu crossed his arms over his chest.

"It was worth a shot." the pinkette defended himself.

Gray shook his head. "No baby, because I know you. It doesn't surprise me you did that."

"Yes it does." Natsu shot back defiantly. He pushed up, copying Gray previously, but with their roles switched, unlike Natsu, Gray didn't fall back. Instead his eyes darkened and watched Natsu who jabbed him hard in the chest. "You can't go deciding when and when I cannot have your lips! They've been mine before they were yours, got me?"

Gray nodded in amusement. "Sure thing." Natsu squeaked when he was shoved back down against the bed with a heavy body crushing pleasurably into is. Gray's lips hovered above Natsu's, their breaths mingling together. "These are mine then, got me?" Gray's eyes flickered down to Natsu's delicious lips before back up to Natsu's eyes.

Gray couldn't help the smile that spread over his lips when Natsu closed the very short distance between their lips and pecked Gray's softly before pulling. "Got you." the pinkette said quietly. Closing his eyes, Natsu demanded, "Where's my kiss Gray?"

Gray smiled and leaned down to connect their lips together once more. When the phone rang again, it was drowned out by Natsu's vocal mouth.


End file.
